


Pokemon Hope

by Izuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Invention of Kami shiping, Original Region, Pokemon from all regions, Some characters have been made younger, Teruteru is basically a Brock clone, Usami and Monokuma are real people, Wanted more Izuki shipping, others are the same age as before, so many tags!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru Kamukura is 10 years old, and he is starting his journey of the Kibou Region on the same day as his rival Hajime Hinata. Come and watch as Izuru befriends his pokemon, challenges gyms, and travels Kibou with some friends he meets along the way.</p><p>Inspired by PokeRonpa! by kuzuriolu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that people enjoy this. The idea got stuck in my head, so i had to let it out. This is a Dangan Ronpa 2/Pokemon crossover. The cast is nearly entirely Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters, with a few extras from pokemon.

Chapter One  
The Journey begins!

Mom: Izuru! Wake up or you’re going to be late! Hajime is waiting for you!

I pull myself out of bed and look in the mirror. My name is Izuru Kamukura. I’m 10 years old, I have red eyes and long black hair that reaches the back of my knees. I change out of my pajamas into a pair of blue jeans and a black tee. I push my hair back and put on my red hat to keep it back. I grab my stuff and make my way downstairs.

Hajime: Izuru! We’re running late!

Hajime Hinata. My lifelong neighbor, and practically my brother at this point. We both agreed that today we would start are journeys, and begin our rivalry. He has chestnut hair and hazel eyes, a part of his hair is sticking up and bent at the end. He never tells me how he keeps it like that no matter what. He has a white tee and black pants, and he has a green tie on that he’s never seen without.

Me: It’s fine. We’ll get there on time if we just walk there. Besides, Professor Usami is always making us wait when we have appointments.

Hajime: But still…

Me: Come on, or we’ll both be late.

I walk to the door and he follows behind.

Hajime: Don’t leave me after I went to the trouble of waiting for you!

We leave my house and go out into our home town, Jaberwock town, and make our way to Professor Usami’s laboratory. After arriving, we find ourselves looking straight at the confused professor. Her hair is white and tied up in a bun, and she’s wearing her oddly pink lab coat. Rumor is that she keeps buying white lab coats, but red clothing keeps finding their way into her laundry.

Usami: Now where could those two be? They’re always here before me…

Me: Professor Usami, good morning.

She turns with a jolt, frightened by the fact that she was here before us.

Me: Don’t worry, it’s because I overslept.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

Usami: Alright! Today is a very special day for you two! You get to pick your starter pokemon! Or you would…but I only have one. 

She pulls out a pokeball and sends out the pokemon inside. It’s a little bulbasaur. 

Usami: So which one is it? Who’s going to take the little guy?

Hajime: Alright…we know what this has come down to…

He gets prepared for rock paper scissors, but I stop him.

Me: You take bulbasaur. We both know that you’ve been hinting that bulbasaur was your first choice.

Hajime: A-Are you sure?

Me: Yeah, I can just catch my own starter. We all know Jaberwock town is near where my first choice nests.

Hajime: Alright…

He turns and takes the pokeball for bulbasaur from professor Usami. After that, she hands me six  pokeballs, and five to Hajime.

Usami: Well…I hope you two enjoy your journey…Oh!

She quickly runs out of the room and comes back with two pokedex.

Usami: If it’s not too much trouble, could you fill these out? There are a lot of pokemon out there, and I want you to collect a record of them all.

Me: Alright.

Hajime: No promises though.

We each take a pokedex and nod.

Me: Thanks professor Usami.

Hajime: Thank you! Come on Bulb! Return!

He holds up his pokeball, and the bulbasaur returns to his pokeball.

Hajime: Now we better go catch Izuru’s starter now!

He grabs me by the wrist and starts dragging me off, soon we are out of the building, and facing a cave.

Hajime: You sure you want to catch this one as a starter? It’s kind of a commodity.

Me: Says the guy who picked a bulbasaur. Those guys roam around everywhere if you look closely. Besides, if they’re so common, why is this the only place in Kibou you can catch them without worrying about the big ones?

Hajime: Point taken.

Me: Wait here, we’ll go after I come back.

Hajime: No way, I’m not letting you go in there without me.

Me: Fine, just don’t catch any of them. We both have to start with one.

We walk into the cave, and start looking around. It’s a rather warm in here, not surprising based on where we are, and what lives here.  

Hajime: But still…you know how disagreeable they can be.

Me: That’s just for unworthy people…

I stick my arm out and I force the both of us behind a large rock.

Me: You see it too…right?

Hajime: It’s a shiny…I’ve never seen one in person.

We’re looking directly at a shiny charmander. It’s practically golden. I’ve decided, that’s the pokemon that will be my starter. I slowly move out from behind the rock and start to slowly walk forward, holding out a piece of charcoal.

Me: Come here little guy…

I stop six feet away from the shiny charmander. After stopping, I crouch down to get to eye level.

Me: I won’t hurt ya…I just want to take you on an adventure.

The charmander starts walking slowly towards me and looks directly in my eyes.

Charmander: Char…

Me: It’s alright…It’s all fine.

I don’t break eye contact once. It slowly looks down on the charcoal and takes it from me. I inspects it before tossing it.

Me: Eh?

Charmander: Charmander!

It opens its mouth to attack, but I jump out of the way in time, and pull out a pokeball.

Me: Come on!

I throw the pokeball, and it hits charmander before opening and pulling it in. the ball starts to shake from side to side, while the button was blinking red until it stopped. A loud ping goes off and I give out a loud cheer.

Me: Yeah! I caught charmander!

I retrieve the pokeball and put it up, before returning to Hajime. 

Me: I caught him!

Hajime: Awesome!

We bump fists and leave the cave. Charmander cave. Soon we are back at our houses.

Hajime: Well, we should go say bye to our folks, right?

Me: Yeah.

We nod to each other and walk into our houses. As soon as I get inside, my mother is looming over me.

Mom: What took you so long Izuru? I was worried you went without saying goodbye!

Me: S-Sorry Mom. Professor Usami only had one pokemon…and I let Hajime have it, so we went to catch a pokemon for me first.

Mom: Oh!? Show me! I want to see what cute pokemon you got!

Me: Alright.

I grab Charmander’s pokeball and send him out.

Charmander: Char? Charmander!

He turns to me and starts glaring.

Mom: It’s a shiny charmander! I’ve only heard about these golden cuties!

Mom starts to hug Charmander, and the result is her face being scratched.

Me: Charmander return!

He is forcibly returned to his pokeball, with an angry look on his face, and mom is bandaging her scratch.

Mom: You sure picked a moody one.

Me: Yeah, but I think he’ll grow to like me.

I put his pokeball up and Mom hands me a pair of shoes.

Mom: You’re probably going to need these running shoes though. I don’t think you’d want to run around in those old ones you’re wearing.

Me: Thanks mom.

I switch out the shoes and give a long stretch.

Me: Now I think I should get going…

Mom: Not so fast! Checklist! Fishing pole?

Me: Check!

Mom: Portable stove?

Me: Check!

Mom: Food?

Me: Check!

Mom: Pots and pans?

Me: Check!

Mom: Tent?

Me: Check!

Mom: Pokenav?

Me: Check!

Mom: What about cooking and eating utensils? 

Me: I have the one’s you bought me pre-packed.

Mom: Spare clothing?

Me: A week’s worth plus what I’m wearing.

She gives a smile and nods.

Mom: Then you’re all set. Go on now.

Me: Thanks Mom.

I leave the house and see Hajime waiting by the town’s entrance. When I run over, he holds up his pokeball.

Hajime: Now, we’re both leaving so it’s time to start our rivalry.

Me: Yeah.

I pull out Charmander’s pokeball and we back away from each other.

Me: Go Charmander!

Hajime: Come on out Bulb!

We throw our pokeballs and our pokemon stare at each other.

Hajime: Bulb, use tackle!

Me: Charmander, Scratch!

Bulb starts to charge at Charmander, but Charmander jumps out of the way. Instead of using scratch, Charmander bites down on Bulb’s leg.

Bulb: Bulba! 

Me: Charmander, I said to use Scratch, not Bite!

Charmander releases bulb and backs off. 

Hajime: Bulb, use Growl!

Bulb: Grrrr!  

Bulb starts growling at Charmander, but Charmander isn’t intimidated.

Me: Charmander, use Ember!

Charmander: Char!

Charmander nods and opens his mouth…but again, he just uses bite. This time, on the bulb on Bulb’s back. This results in Bulb running around trying to shake Charmander off. This continues for only a minute, when Bulb gets dizzy and passes out. Charmander lets go and walks over to me. 

Charmander: Charmander?

I give a sigh, he must be asking if he did good.

Me: You did good for now, but you have to learn to listen.

I reach down to pat his head…and I find him clamped on.

Me: Gyah! Let go Charmander!

After ten seconds of pain, I return Charmander to his pokeball. Hajime is holding Bulb, applying a potion to his bites.

Hajime: You sure did catch an unruly one. It’s your win for now, but next time we battle, you’re not going to win so easily!

He returns Bulb to his pokeball and runs off.

Hajime: Until next time!

Soon he is out of sight and I sigh.

Me: Of course he would start running right off the bat, he’s been talking about today nonstop for weeks. 

I start walking out of town, following the path to Kibou woods. Famous for ghost type, grass type, and bug type pokemon. It’s also the only way to get to Tourmaline City.

Me: Alright…now or never. 

I walk into the forest when I reach there, the sun starting to go down. I make it a good ways in before the sun sets, all the way to a clearing, so I set up my tent and start cooking.

Me: Come on out Charmander. 

I let him out of his pokeball and share some of the stew that I cooked.

Me: You have to eat too.

He looks closely at it before eating, so I serve some up for myself and sit beside him.

Me: I still can’t believe it. I’ve been dreaming of leaving town ever since I was little, and now here I am.

Charmander looks over at me.

Charmander: Char?

Me: You too?

He gives a slight nod and returns to eating.

Me: We’re a lot alike. Neither of us take orders well, and we both wanted to go off out of town.

Charmander: Char.

He finishes his stew and lies down on his back. He soon drifts off to sleep.

Me: I guess I made more than I needed to. 

I finish my food and look into the pot, there’s still enough for a bowl, but I’m not hungry anymore.

Voice: Phan. Phantump.

I turn and see a tiny Phantump staring over my shoulder into the pot.

Me: You want it?

Phantump: Phan? 

I put the rest into my bowl and hand it to the Phantump. I guess it was hungry because it eats its fill and hands me the bowl.

Phantump: Phan! Phantump!

Me: You’re welcome.

The Phantump helps me clean the pot out and watches as I put my cooking supplies up.

Me: Thanks for your help Phantump.

Phantump: Phantump phan! 

I watch as Phantump flies off, before turning to Charmander, who slept through the whole thing. He’s going to get sick lying out in the cold, so I pick him up and put him in the tent with me. Soon I am asleep as well. I wake up when I feel a sharp pain in my arm. Charmander was biting on my arm.

Me: Gyah! Charmander, return!

I hold up Charmander’s pokeball while he returns to it, and I check my arm. He didn’t break the skin, but it still hurts.

Me: Man...I feel sorry for Bulb.

I rub my arm before changing my clothes. After that I take down my tent and put it up.

Me: I’ve made it through the first night…

I give a long stretch before walking around. 

Me: I should really make sure to catch a pokemon from here before moving on…what?

I find myself back in the same clearing that I had been in before. How?

Me: How did I go in a circle?

I hear a buzzing noise, and turn to find a beedrill flying right at me. I quickly turn and start running.

Phantump: Tump!

The Phantump from before flies out between myself and a Poison Sting that would have hit me.

Me: Phantump!

As it falls I turn and scoop it up, immediately returning to my retreat when I’m holding the poisoned Phantump. As I run, I find myself facing a cliff that overlooks a pond, so I jump.

Me: Geronimo! 

As we fall, I see the Beedrill flying off, not bothering to chase us. I brace myself for the water and take a deep breath. We hit with a big splash, and my back got hit hard. I shrug it off as I swim us to the shore.

Me: Hang on little buddy.

I set Phantump on the ground and start drying him off. I pull out my only pecha berry and cut a small piece off, forcing it into Phantump’s mouth. It slowly eats it and starts to feel better. I continue to feed it as it starts to feel better. He’s still weak, so I pick him back up.

Me: Do you know the way out?

It nods and starts pointing towards a clearing, so I start running that way, before being cut off by the beedrill. It’s staring at me with a look of anger.

Voice: Pikachan! Thunder!

An electric bolt passes me and hits the beedrill. It doesn’t faint, but it does fly off. I turn to find a girl with long black hair, tied up in horns, with white highlights going down her hair, and pink and blue coloring her bangs. She has bright pink eyes, and is wearing a sailor uniform, her socks are mismatched as well. One is pink and the other is blue.

Girl: Hi, I was watching you save the Phantump-chan, so I saved you! My name is Ibuki Mioda, who’re you?

Me: Izuru Kamukura, thanks for saving me and Phantump.

Phantump: Phantump!

Ibuki: So is it yours Izuru-chan?

Me: No, he saved me from the beedrill earlier, so I’m taking him to the pokemon center. My only pokemon is an unruly Charmander.

Ibuki: Oh! Ibuki knows the way to Tourmaline City! Ibuki was just there earlier!

She grabs my hand and starts to drag me through the forest. Soon we are looking out on a city filled with restaurants. Tourmaline was always famous for fine dining. The most famous chef is the gym leader that cooks with the help of his pokemon, Teruteru Hanamura, the Tourmaline Gym leader. She keeps pulling me all the way to the pokemon center, where we have Nurse Joy check on Phantump.

Ibuki: So Phantump-chan just helped you because he wanted to?

Me: He was probably trying to repay the favor.

Ibuki tilts her head confused.

Me: Well, I gave him the last of the stew I made last night, because he was hungry.

Ibuki: So Izuru-chan just helped a hungry pokemon…

My eyes drift to the Pikachu, who is sitting beside Ibuki and nibbling on some pokefood.

Me: So that’s a Pikachu…those are some of the rarest pokemon in Kibou.

Ibuki: Ibuki isn’t from Kibou. Ibuki and Pikachan came from Unova after quitting Homika-chan’s band. Ibuki can’t stand all the toxic fumes that band let off!

Me: You were part of Homika’s band?  

Ibuki: Yeah. Ibuki and Pikachan were there since the beginning. Ibuki wasn’t allowed to battle using Pikachan in Unova, because the band was in a poison type gym, but Pikachan is Ibuki’s only pokemon. That’s why Ibuki left for Kibou to make it big with her own band! But Ibuki doesn’t even have a guitar anymore. It got broken on the ship.

Me: Wow. You’ve already traveled so far away from home, and I just left home yesterday. I wish I had a cool story.

Ibuki: How about how you met your Charmander-chan.

Me: Sure, I guess I could. It was just yesterday. My friend Hajime came to make sure we could get our starter pokemon and begin our journey, but professor Usami only had a bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is Hajime’s first choice, so I let him take it. My first choice is Charmander, so we went to Charmander cave, the only place you can find Charmanders in Kibou. Luckily it’s in our home town Jaberwock Town. After a bit of exploring, we saw my Charmander and I caught him without Hajime’s help. Want to see him? He’s kind of grouchy.

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t mind.

Me: Alright, Charmander come out.

Soon Charmander is sitting beside me, with his usual grumpy face.

Ibuki: He’s shiny!

Me: Yeah, but he has a bad habit of not listening. When I told him to use Scratch, he used Bite. When I told him to use Ember, he used Bite. When I put him in my tent to keep him from getting sick, he used Bite on my arm when he woke up.  

Ibuki: Is that true Charmander-chan?

Charmander nods with a big smile on his face. At that moment, I feel something take my hat, and Phantump flies around while holding it.

Me: Phantump, you’re better now!

Nurse Joy walks up and smiles.

Nurse Joy: He was a perfect patient. Most of the hard stuff was taken care of thanks to your pecha berry.

Phantump flies back over and puts my hat back on my head, and hugs me.

Me: Well you’re welcome little buddy.

He flies down to my belt and touches one of the pokeballs. The ball grows and opens, pulling in Phantump. The ball doesn’t even shake. It just dings and I look at it.

Me: Heh…looks like Phantump wants to stick with me.

Ibuki: Well you were really nice to Phantump-chan. 

Nurse Joy: So are you both planning to take on the Kibou league?

Me: I was actually, but I don’t know much about it.

Nurse Joy: You just need a trainer card and a badge case, you can register here actually!

Me: That’d be great, can I do that now?

Nurse Joy: Of course!

I have Charmander return to his pokeball and make my way to registering. When I get my trainer card and badge case, I hold it out and smile.

Me: Now I can battle gym leaders.

I look at the gym schedule posted on the wall. Tourmaline Gym is closed for today, so I can’t battle him until tomorrow. It also says that Tourmaline Gym is a rock type gym.

Teruteru only cooks with stoneware pots and pans that his pokemon make for him. I’ve heard about how good of a chef he is, but I wonder about how good he is as a gym leader. I guess I’ll have to check tomorrow. 

Nurse Joy: Of course, there is free food and board here at the pokemon center.  Will you be staying tonight?

Me: I will.

She turns to Ibuki, who’s been standing behind me and smiles.

Nurse Joy: Are you staying as well?

Ibuki: Yes ma’am!

Me: Excuse me Nurse Joy…is there a way that I can check what moves my pokemon know without calling them out? For some reason, my charmander keeps using Bite…but charmander shouldn’t be able to learn bite.

Nurse Joy: Charmander can’t learn that move, but there are cases where some are hatched knowing it. It’s called an Egg Move. A move that pokemon know from the time they hatch. As for what you said…it’s right over here.

She leads me to a machine, and I set Charmander’s pokeball in it. The screen lights up and I see the moves.

Nurse Joy: Oh my! That’s quite the Charmander you have.

Screen: Charmander’s moves. Bite, Metal Claw, Focus Punch, Dragon Pulse. Charmander’s Ability. Solar Power.

Me: No wonder Charmander wasn’t listening to me. I didn’t know any of his moves other than bite.

I switch out Charmander’s pokeball with Phantump’s.

Screen: Phantump’s moves. Confuse Ray, Tackle, Venom Drench, Astonish. Phantump’s Ability. Harvest.

Nurse Joy: Oh, that reminds me.

She pulls a pecha berry from her apron and hands it to me.

Nurse Joy: This was growing on Phantump’s horn. Harvest is a really rare ability that lets a pokemon grow new berries after eating one. Solar Power is also a rare ability. A pokemon with Solar Power will be stronger in harsh sunlight, but they’ll also get hurt by the light from time to time.

Me: Wow…

I retrieve Phantump’s pokeball.

Me: These two sure are amazing…Nurse Joy, do you mind if I train these two somewhere?

Nurse Joy: We have a designated area out back.

Me: Thanks.

I run out back and send out Phantump and Charmander.

Me: Charmander, I’m sorry for not knowing what moves you can do, but I do now. Can you show me Dragon Pulse?

Charmander: Char!

He turns and opens his mouth. A green ball forms and shoots out, exploding a few feet away. The sheer force of it was able to toss Phantump at me, and cause both me and

Charmander to slide back a few inches.

Me: You sure are a powerhouse, aren’t you Charmander?

Charmander: Charmander!

Me: Phantump, can you show me your Astonish?

Phantump: Phantump!

He vanishes completely, and reappears right in my face, making a scary face.

Me: I could see how that would cause pokemon to fall back and hurt themselves.

We continue training until the sun is down, so I borrow the kitchen inside. There are a lot of good ingredients in here.

Me: Nurse Joy, is it really okay if I use these?

Nurse Joy: Only if you promise to share with me and your friend out there. She’s sounding pretty hungry…I don’t think that she’s eaten in a while.

Me: That’s perfectly fine with me.

I take the ingredients and start cooking. It doesn’t take long before I’m serving up some homemade Ramen. I had enough for everyone, pokemon included. Even Nurse Joy’s chansey had some.

Nurse Joy: Oh! This is so good! I think you might be a match for Teruteru!

Voice: Did I hear a lovely voice say my name?

We all turn to face the entrance, and see a short tanned man wearing a chef’s hat. He must be Teruteru Hanamura.

Teruteru: I was summoned by the scent of some exquisite Ramen as I passed by. Mind if I sample some?

Me: Sure, there was some left. 

I get up and fetch him a bowl of Ramen, and return with it.

Teruteru: Such a lovely scent!

He takes it from me and starts eating, savoring the first bite.

Teruteru: Hmm…Yes. This is indeed a wonderful dish! Nurse Joy, you’ve become such a lovely chef!

Nurse Joy: Oh no, tonight’s chef is the young man that brought you the bowl.

He turns to me and looks me over.

Teruteru: Hmm…Come to my gym tomorrow. I’m clearing my schedule. You seem to have some talent at cooking, so show me how you command your pokemon. I’ll see you there my liquorice whip.

He finishes his bowl and returns it to me, before leaving the building.   

Me: So that was Teruteru Hanamura?

Nurse Joy: That’s the first time he’s ever cleared his schedule for a pokemon battle. He must have loved your Ramen.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, this is the best Ramen ever!

Ibuki keeps shoveling down her Ramen, and I smile while watching her eat. It was at that moment that I realized that my mother is probably mooching off of Hajime’s mom or professor Usami, because she can’t cook at all.

Ibuki: Is there something on my face?

I chuckle.

Me: Yeah, you have a piece of noodle on your cheek. 

She turns bright red before wiping her cheek. We laugh for a while and continue to share stories until she and Nurse Joy are finished eating, and I clean the dishes. When I’m done, I’m off to bed.

End of Chapter  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments section, and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed! Next time is the battle between Izuru Kamukura and Tourmaline Gym Leader Teruteru Hanamura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here we are, the thrilling battle between Izuru Kamukura and the Gym leader Teruteru Hanamura. I hope you find it exciting!  
> (If you listen to this, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTXLsa4nstU , during the battle, it will improve the experience! It goes with everything, i swear!)

Chapter Two  
Rocky starts!

I wake up early and give a long stretch. I quickly get ready and start to head out, but I get stopped by Ibuki and Pikachan.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…can Ibuki watch you battle Teruteru-chan?

Me: Sure, I’d actually really like it if you were there.

Ibuki: Thanks.

Pikachan: Pika!

We leave the building and start on our way to Tourmaline Gym.

Ibuki: So, Izuru-chan…What’s your strategy?

Me: Well, Charmander has a fighting type and a steel type move, so those would be good against rock type pokemon…and Phantump has some useful moves that could sway the battle to my favor.

Ibuki: So it’s Charmander-chan and Phantump-chan against a Teruteru-chan’s pokemon.

Pikachan: Pika.

Me: Yeah, well…it’s not like I have any other pokemon to help.

Ibuki: Well…that’s true.

Me: As for actual strategy…I guess I’ll make it up as I go along.

Ibuki: What!?

Me: I’m really good at coming up with things on the fly. Besides, I don’t know his pokemon, or how he thinks. It’d be impossible to come up with some genius plan that accounts for every move he’s going to make without knowing those things.

Ibuki: Ibuki understands that but…

Me: It’ll be fine. If I lose, then I’ll put some extra training in, and we’ll try again.

Ibuki chuckles a bit.

Ibuki: Then Ibuki will help if that happens! 

That’s when I laugh.

Me: Sure, I’d love to have someone that can help.

Ibuki smiles at that, and we continue on our way. Soon we are standing in front of a large building shaped like a chef’s hat. So this is Tourmaline Gym…

Me: Well...Time to do this.

I push open the doors and find myself looking at a large stadium, with tables set up in the stands instead of regular seats. Soon Teruteru shows up with a smile.

Teruteru: Why hello there my liquorice whip! I realize now that I forgot to ask your name before leaving last night.

Me: My name is Izuru Kamukura.

Teruteru: What a wonderful name…And what about you lovely?

He turns to Ibuki, taking one of her hands in his, she immediately pulls it back.

Ibuki: Ibuki Mioda.

He simply laughs at how she reacted.

Teruteru: A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Feel free to sit anywhere. Since you’re Izuru’s guest, your meal will be free. There’ll be a screen of the table that you can make your order with, and a pokemon will bring it out to you before the match has started.

Me: A pokemon waiter?

Teruteru: Yes, he’s a Probopass that I don’t use to battle with. He’s rather fragile these days. The other chefs will cook it, and Probopass will bring it. Now come along. You must get prepared, yes? 

Me: Prepared?

Teruteru: Let your pokemon warm up really quick. A pokemon could pull a muscle if they don’t get a good stretch.

Me: Then…I guess Charmander could use a stretch. 

I send out Charmander, and he pumps his arms. 

Charmander: Char!

Me: Charmander, could you do some stretches to get ready?

Charmander: Char!

He starts leaning to his right, while holding his left arm over his head. While he stretches, Ibuki takes a seat in the third row and starts ordering. After a few minutes, Charmander gives me a nod, signaling that he’s done stretching, and Teruteru claps. A man wearing a tuxedo steps up on the pedestal overlooking the stadium walks up, holding a flag in each hand. He must be the referee. He follows our movements as Teruteru crosses the stadium and I walk into the indicated box.

Referee: The match between leader Teruteru Hanamura and Challenger Izuru Kamukura will now commence! The rules are that both sides will use only two pokemon, and will continue until both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon in the middle of battle. Do both sides agree?

Teruteru: Of course!

Me: It’s perfectly fine with me. I only have two pokemon in the first place.

Referee: Begin!

I point forward and shout.

Me: Go Charmander!

Teruteru pulls a pokeball from his hat and throws it out.

Teruteru: Go Geodude!

Geodude comes out of his pokeball and floats gently above the ground as Charmander rushes onto the field.

Teruteru: Challengers first Izuru.

Me: Thanks for the consideration. Charmander, use Metal Claw!

Charmander’s claws glow bright white as it charges Geodude.

Teruteru: Geodude! Dodge and use Thunder Punch! 

Just as Charmander was about to hit Geodude, Geodude moved at great speed to dodge.

Me: Charmander, duck and use Metal Claw again!

Charmander narrowly dodges Geodude’s Thunder Punch, and quickly uses metal claw to slash at Geodude. Geodude was knocked back a few feet by that, but he’s still in this.

Teruteru: What a lovely recipe, you and your Charmander. Geodude, it’s time to get cooking!

Geodude: Geo!

Teruteru: Rock Polish!

Geodude’s body glows for a second, before revealing that his body has become less craggy. 

Teruteru: Hammer Arm!

Geodude moves even faster than before, able to close the gap before I could react. Geodude’s fist hits Charmander and knocks him into the air.

Charmander: Char!

This is bad, there’s nothing that could disrupt Geodude’s speed right now…

Me: That’s it! Charmander, spin around and use Dragon Pulse!

Charmander: Charmander!

Charmander rotates as he continues to rise, he opens his mouth and the green orb forms. He begins to fall, and he releases the orb.

Charmander: Charmander!

Teruteru: Geodude, dodge!

Geodude moves out of the way and the green orb hits the ground, exploding. A large dust cloud kicks up as the wind forces me to slide back, covering the field with a smokescreen.

Teruteru: What!?

Me: Charmander, you okay?

Charmander: Char!

Me: Wonderfully done!

Charmander: Char!

Teruteru: Geodude, spin around as fast as you can until the dust clears!

Geodude: Geo!

The dust starts to spin quickly at the edge of the dust, pulling it all in. Soon all of the dust is gone and the field is revealed.

Teruteru: What!?

Me: Perfect job Charmander!

The field that had been completely flat is now full of cracks and large rocks sticking out of the ground in multiple areas. In the center of it all is a small crater, where Charmander stands unharmed by the move.

Teruteru: I see! You were getting rid of Geodude’s speed advantage!

Me: Yeah. Worked perfectly if you ask me.

Teruteru: Well it’s a double edged sword. You may have cut Geodude’s speed, but you did the same to Charmander!

Me: That’s fine. Charmander, you up for using that?

Charmander: Char.

Charmander closes his eyes and Geodude starts making his way to Charmander

Teruteru: Geodude! Use Thunder Punch!

Geodude gets in close range to Charmander, fist raised.

Teruteru: What’s wrong? Giving up?

Me: Nope.

Charmander: Char…Charmander!

Charmander’s fist glows and strikes against Geodude’s sparking fist. Geodude is sent flying back and hits the ground across the field. It was barely able to pull himself off the ground.

Me: Focus Punch is a bit of a time consumer, so we came up with a one off code for a trap attack. Thanks for falling for it.

Teruteru: Ha…Hahaha! Now you sure are a smart one! You two are a perfect match.

Me: Thanks for your kind words, but we’re nowhere near perfect.

Teruteru: Geodude, use Hammer arm again!

Geodude starts to charge again, this time, he’s showing how injured he is because he’s moving slower than usual.

Geodude: Geo!

Me: Charmander, use Metal Claw!

Charmander starts charging at Geodude again, and Geodude takes a swing. Charmander is a second faster, and strikes Geodude back. This time, Geodude doesn’t get up.

Geodude: Geo…dude.

Referee: Geodude is unable to battle! Charmander wins!

Teruteru: You did good my friend, return.

Geodude returns to his pokeball.

Me: Take a break Charmander.

I return Charmander to my Pokeball and switch out his pokeball with Phantump’s.

Me: Come out Phantump!

Phantump bursts out of his pokeball and floats around.

Phantump: Phantump!

Teruteru pulls a new pokeball from his hat and tosses it.

Teruteru: Onix, it’s time!

An Onix comes out of the Pokeball and stares down at Phantump.

Phantump: Phantump phan!

Teruteru: Onix, use Rock Throw!

Me: Phantump, dodge it and use Confuse Ray! 

Phantump easily dodges the rock and a light comes from his eyes. Onix starts to move its head side to side, as if it were dizzy. 

Me: Now use Astonish!

Phantump vanishes completely, adding to Onix’s confusion. When he reappears, he is right in Onix’s face and Onix Jerks back surprised, hitting his head on his own tail.

Onix: Onix!

Teruteru: Onix, try to use Rock Throw!

Onix shakes his head and is better, and throws the rock right at Phantump. Phantump is barely able to dodge. 

Me: Phantump, use Astonish again!

Phantump vanishes again.

Teruteru: Close your eyes and use Iron Tail!

Onix shuts his eyes and swings his glowing tail in front of him just as Phantump reappears, swatting Phantump to the ground.

Me: Phantump!

Phantump: Phan…Phantump…

Phantump struggles to pull himself up.

Me: Are you alright?

Phantump: Phan…

Phantump collapses back onto the ground and the Referee shouts again.

Referee: Phantump is unable to battle! Onix wins.

Me: You did your best little buddy, return.

Phantump returns to his pokeball and I pull Charmander’s ball back out.

Me: Let’s finish this Charmander!

Charmander shows up on the field again and stares up at Onix, giving his usual glare, but this time, he has a sly grin.

Charmander: Charmander.

Onix is quite visibly bigger, but the mere sight of Charmander’s grin caused Onix to shrink back a bit.

Me: Charmander, use Metal Claw!

Charmander: Char.

Charmander rushes forward faster than before, as Onix had been using the protruding rocks for his moves, and Iron Tail had flattened the rest of them.

Teruteru: Onix, Dodge and use Iron Tail!

When Charmander gets close, Onix slides to the side and raises his tail.

Me: Charmander, use Metal Claw to block!

When Onix drops his tail, Charmander jumps up and bats it away, causing it to hit Onix in the face. Onix falls down and starts to struggle to pull himself up.

Teruteru: Onix! Get up and use Bind!

Onix rises up and wraps his tail around Charmander and lifts him up.

Me: Charmander!

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! You can do it! Go Izuru-chan go!

Pikachan: Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu!

I hear them cheer and come up with an idea.

Me: Charmander! Use Dragon Pulse!

Charmander: Charmander!

Charmander nods while being squeezed tighter. He opens his mouth and turns his head to Onix. The green orb forms again, and is shot at near point blank range into Onix’s face. The smoke from the blast covers them both, and you can hear a loud thud.

Teruteru: Onix!

Me: Charmander!

We wait in silence as the smoke starts to clear. Both Charmander and Onix are lying on the ground.

Teruteru: Come on Onix!

Me: Charmander! Get up!

Ibuki: Charmander-chan!

Pikachan: Pika!

Referee: If neither pokemon can get up by the count of five, it will be a double out and the win will go to Teruteru! One!

Me: Come on Charmander!

Referee: Two!

Ibuki: Charmander-chan!

Referee: Three!

Pikachan: Pika!

Referee: Four!

Me: Get up!

Referee: Fi-

Before he could finish, Charmander pulled himself to his feet.

Charmander: Charmander!

Referee: Onix is unable to continue! Charmander wins and the victory goes to the challenger!

Me: Yes!

I run to Charmander, catching him as he collapses into my arms.

Me: You did great. Have a good rest.

I have him return to his pokeball, and I stand up as Teruteru calls back Onix.

Teruteru: Izuru, you have bested me.

He starts to walk closer, pulling something out of his pocket, and placing it in my hand when he arrives. In my hand is a tiny badge shaped like a heart that was carved in stone.

Teruteru: That’s the Solid badge, proof that you have defeated me in a battle. With some more training, you and Charmander could be a force to be reckoned with. I hope that I’ll be seeing you make it to the pokemon league…by the way, what’s your goal?

Me: My goal…

I can only think of one.

Me: Ever since I was little, I’ve always had one goal. I want to surpass my father, who spends all of his time traveling in search of new regions. He’s actually the guy who discovered Kibou twelve years ago…Red.

The color practically drains from him when he hears that name.

Teruteru: The trainer Red!? No wonder you’re so great with Charmander! I’ve met him but once in my life, and when I battled him, I was completely decimated. He only used two pokemon…A Charizard and a Pikachu.

Me: Yeah…that Charizard of his is the first pokemon he had, and the Pikachu was the first one he caught.

Teruteru: You have a long way to go then. The next closes gym is in Ixoria City, it’s a three day walk from Sakura Town. Sakura town is just on the other side of route three. The path is shown on the map of town in the pokemon center.

Me: Thank you.

Teruteru: No, thank you. You and your charmander reminded me of when I battled your father. I was thankful for the experience.

He turns and walks away, and Ibuki tackles me when I turn around. It wasn’t enough to knock me over, but she caught me in a hug.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan!  You were amazing! Charmander-chan and Phantump-chan were amazing! You were all amazing!

I can’t help but chuckle while I’m caught by her.

Me: Well I don’t think we would have won if you weren’t cheering for us. I know that’s what got Charmander back on his feet…and it’s how I built up enough courage to have Charmander use Dragon Pulse from that range.

Ibuki blushes and lets go of me.

Ibuki: Th-Then does that mean Ibuki can stay with Izuru-chan?

Me: Of course. We are friends, right? 

Ibuki nods shyly and we leave the gym.

Ibuki: Where do we go from here?

Me: I need to have Nurse Joy check out Charmander and Phantump again before heading out on route three. I’m going to be taking on the pokemon league, and that’s the way to Ixoria City.

Ibuki: Sounds like a plan!

We walk back to the pokemon center, and we end up repeating what we did yesterday, because it was dark by the time Nurse Joy was done treating both Charmander and Phantump. In the morning, we thanked Nurse Joy and started on our way to route three. We were at the path in a matter of minutes, but it’s a two day walk from Tourmaline City to Sakura Town. 

Me: We’re five days away from Ixoria City, so we better take that first step.

Ibuki: Yeah!

Pikachan: Pika!

We start down the path and don’t look back. This is the true beginning of our journey, I have a goal in mind, and a companion at my side. 

End of chapter

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the most fun fight i've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed how unconventionally Izuru battles. I wanted him to be a cooler parallel to Ash, so i made him the son of "The Silent Trainer" as i call him, Trainer Red. i lose to him every time i battle him, so making Izuru the son of such a man was an excuse to give him a charmander like Red in Origins, and to have him be such a good trainer with little time to practice. i know it's a bit gratting but it's how i wanted to make it. don't worry, Teruteru's pokemon were weak, so Charmander isn't an invincible pokemon or anything like that he was just stronger than Teruteru's pokemon. I also didn't want to bring Teruteru along, even though i made him a brock clone. I don't like Teruteru, despite his english voice actor being a personal favorite, so i made him the first leader so he could be over and done with. Izuru's other traveling companion is going to be a different character but i haven't decided which yet. I'm leaning heavily to a certain character i like, but i'd like some suggestions on who you all think should come along. Please, nobody that would come with an unexpected third companion like Kuzuryuu/Peko or Sonia/Souda or Gundam. Hajime is also off limits, because he's the rival. leave your comments in the specified section, and drop a kudo if you enjoyed.


	3. Like looking at a photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry this took so long, but i was having the worst writer's block for this recently! i hope you enjoy!

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, you’re a better cook than my mom!

It’s the day after we left Tourmaline City, and I just finished making breakfast for us.

Me: Thank you.

Phantump: Phan!

Charmander: Char.

Charmander eats his food the fastest and turns his back to me.

Me: Come on. I thought we were past this Charmander.

Charmander: Char.

Charmander sits down and makes sure to turn every time I try to get in front of him.

Me: Charmander…

Phantump: Phan! Phantump phan.

Phantump flies up to me and starts to circle my head.

Me: Alright, let’s play around a bit before we start heading off again.

Ibuki: Ibuki too!

Pikachan: Pika!

Me: Alright, all of us…even you if you want to join Charmander.

Charmander: Char.

Charmander looks away uninterested, and the rest of us just start to goof around.

Phantump: Phantump!

Phantump takes my hat again, and we laugh.

Voice: Hey! Pretty girl with the phantump! Mind if I get a picture?

I turn to look at the source of the voice, to find a girl with short red hair walking over. She has an old fashioned camera strapped to her hip, and is wearing a green dress.

Girl: It’s alright, I’m a professional Pokemon photographer. My name is Mahiru Koizumi and I do a photo gallery for Poke-girl’s monthly!

Me: Then…why do you want my picture?

Mahiru: The way you get along with your phantump is so beautiful, that I want to make you my featured Poke-girl of the month!

Me: I think…that there’s a big misunderstanding here.

Mahiru: Huh?

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is a boy!

She’s laughing behind me. She’s laughing so hard that she’s holding her sides. Mahiru just walks closer and looks closely at my face.

Mahiru: But you’ve got such a pretty face…and such long silky hair!

Me: I just don’t like getting my hair cut, okay? Those tiny hairs that get under your clothes itch like crazy. I haven’t let my hair get cut for five years now.

Mahiru: Oh…Aw man…now I can’t use your picture in the magazine.

Me: How about Ibuki? She gets along with her Pikachu just as well as me and Phantump.

Mahiru looks over at Ibuki, who stopped laughing and is now playing rock-paper-scissors with Pikachan. I swear…It’s cool how well they get along. I wish Charmander would   
open up to me like that.

Me: Besides, she gets along with Pikachan a lot better than I do with that grouch over there.

I point over at Charmander, who is making faces at me.

Me: As sad as it is, he won’t listen to me unless I’m battling someone.

Mahiru: I see…Well, I’m up for it, what about you Ibuki?

Ibuki: Yes ma’am! Ibuki has always wanted to be featured in a magazine! Scratch that one off the bucket list!

Pikachan takes his natural position, between Ibuki’s horns. Ibuki salutes and Mahiru takes a picture.

Mahiru: That was really good! Let’s get one of you chasing Pikachu!

Ibuki: Alrighty!

I sit by Charmander while we watch this photo shoot. It goes on until Mahiru runs out of film.

Mahiru: Ah, man…I was hoping for some more good poses…

Me: I thought they were all good.

Mahiru: But I won’t know how they turned out until I get to Ixoria City and have them developed.

Me: What a coincidence, we’re going to Ixoria City ourselves.

Mahiru: Oh, that is good luck! Mind if I stick around with you on the way?

Me: I don’t mind. How about you Ibuki?

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t mind at all!

I start putting up my tent, and Ibuki does the same. Once we have everything put up, I return my pokemon and we start walking for a few hours.

Mahiru: So you’re going to Ixoria City…for what reason?

Me: I’m planning on battling the gym leader.

I hear her giggle.

Me: What’s so funny?

Mahiru: The gym leader won’t battle you.

Me: And why not?

Mahiru: Because she only battles people with three pokemon.

Me: Oh…if you know that much, then do you know what type of pokemon she uses?

Mahiru: She uses grass type exclusively. 

Me: Oh…

Mahiru: But you should be fine! You have your charmander!

Me: Who doesn’t know any fire type moves.

I give a sigh.

Me: And Phantump isn’t that useful in a battle against grass types either. His only poison type move only works on pokemon that are already poisoned.

Mahiru: Really? In that case, you should catch either a flying or bug type pokemon.

Me: Yeah, I was thinking the same.

Ibuki: Oh! Ibuki thinks Izuru-chan needs a pidgeotto!

Me: What makes you say that?

Ibuki: Because a pidgeotto is flying at us!

Ibuki points ahead, a large pidgeotto is indeed flying right at us…at me.

Me: I see.

I brace myself for impact, and am bowled down by the pidgeotto.

Me: Ah, softer landing than I expected.

I move my arms out from in front of me, finding the pidgeotto standing on me, tilting it’s head.

Me: Can I help you?

Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto. Pidge Pigeotto.

It hops off and I sit up. That’s when it starts nuzzling me…that’s when I notice the red ribbon on its foot.

Me: Oh, it’s you!

I wrap my arms around it.

Me: It’s been five years since I last saw you! Man you grew up!

Pidgeotto: Pidge!

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…do you know this pidgeotto?

Me: Well, yeah. Me and my mom found an injured pidgey on in our back yard five years ago. It hurt its foot, and we used this ribbon to bandage it up. I’m surprised you recognize   
me Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto: Pidge Pidgeotto!

Mahiru: So you met it five years ago…

She walks up to the Pidgeotto and looks it over.

Mahiru: She sure is big for her form.

Me: Hmm?

Mahiru: Well, a normal Pidgeotto would stand about half as tall as you…but this one is taller than you.

Me: Hmm…well that’s probably because it’s been eating well. Am I right?

I pet Pidgeotto and she happily flaps her wings.

Me: It’s good to see you again.

Next thing I know, she picks me up with her beak and swings me around onto her back.

Me: Huh?

In the next second, we are completely over all the trees, flying in circles. This is…actually pretty fun. 

Me: Hahaha! This is great!

I look out to Kibou, this sight is beautiful…Like looking at a picture.

Voice: First time flying?

I look over and see a man dressed completely in black aside from a purple scarf on the back of a honchkrow. His left hand is completely bandaged.

Me: Yeah.

Man: I see. I am Gundam Tanaka, a pokemon breeder and a sky racer. I am also the gym leader of Cimmerian Island. I hope to see you in the Sakura Town Sky Race tomorrow!

He flies off and Pidgeotto lands with the others.

Mahiru: What was with the honchkrow? 

Me: Well, the gym leader of Cimmerian Island saw us and said he wants me to be in a sky race tomorrow with Pidgeotto. So what do you say Pidgeotto? Want to be my partner in it?

Pidgeotto: Pidge pidgeotto!

Me: Great! We just have to get to Sakura Town before tomorrow!

Mahiru: Well, that’ll be easy. It’s just an hour that way.

She points west, and I grin.

Me: Then this is the perfect spot to take a lunch break.

I quickly set up my stuff and pull out some ingredients for croquets. It doesn’t take long for me to have some for everyone. Mahiru had a Roselia, Cacnea, and a Sunkern with her.   
I guess she only uses grass type. Mahiru and Pidgeotto especially enjoyed my cooking.

Mahiru: How can you cook this well?

Me: Heh, when your mom can’t cook and your dad is Arceuss knows where, you’ve got to know how to cook.

Mahiru: When you dad is…

She looks down.

Me: Oh, he’s just travelling. He’s the guy who discovered Kibou in the first place!

I give a large laugh.

Me: Of course…I want to beat him one day.

I look over at charmander. He’s eating whole heartedly. I like him. I’m sure that one day, he’ll be more friendly. He’ll be there to help me when I battle my father.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is the best cook around!

Ibuki happily eats, but Mahiru is eating slowly, staring at me.

Me: Is something wrong? Did I over cook it?

She blushes a bit and looks away.

Mahiru: No you didn’t. It’s delicious.

Me: Well that’s good to hear.

I give a smile and she turns even brighter red. I eat some more and start cleaning my supplies in a nearby stream, making sure that there were no pokemon in it before starting.   
Phantump and Pigeotto assisted me with it. Charmander just kept eating.

Mahiru: So do you give your pokemon people food all the time?

Me: Yeah, I don’t really have pokefood. 

Ibuki: And Pikachan will only eat what Ibuki eats.

Mahiru: Oh. I don’t usually feed them normal food, but I give them some of my food from time to time.

Roselia slowly eats her food, but Cacnea and Sunkern are digging in. When everyone is done eating, we put up the stuff and make our way to Sakura Town, all of our pokemon in   
their Pokeballs, except for Pidgeotto, as she doesn’t have one. Upon arrival at the Pokemon Center, I spot Gundam standing by the door.

Gundam: I expected that you would come.

He walks up to me and grabs me by the wrist, dragging me to a signup sheet.

Gundam: This is the Sky Race signup sheet. I assume you are willing. Your Pidgeotto is quite the fast pokemon, it’d be a shame not to race with her.

Me: Yeah, she’s really excited about it.

I sign my name on the last space, and Gundam slaps my back.

Gundam: Wonderful! Your pokemon must fly full speed in order to match Honchkrow!

He pulls a map and a flyer out of his black jacket and hands them to me. 

Gundam: I was the organizer, so in the event of my victory, second place takes the prize I have offered.

I look over the flyer. The race is for professional and rookie sky racers alike, and the grand prize is a mystery pokemon egg and a large amount of money…all the participants get   
money, so I’ll be able to buy more ingredients now that I’m running low. I am curious about the egg though.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan!

Ibuki runs up and looks distressed.

Me: What’s wrong?

Ibuki: The Pokemon Center is full!

Gundam: Ah, I see. You and your companions are without lodging, if that’s the case, you are welcome to stay with me in my spring home. I always come here in order to see the   
Sakura trees.

Me: Doesn’t sound like something you’d do.

Gundam: Actually, my wife is the one who likes them. She doesn’t really have much to do this time of year, so we come down here.

Me: Then we shouldn’t intrude…

Gundam: Nonsense. She’s always taking in people in need, she’s quite benevolent. 

I tilt my head.

Gundam: She’s part of the elite four, and was the princess of her own region before she instituted democracy to be with me.

Me: You’re a lucky man.

He gives a slight smile as he starts walking, and we follow.

Gundam: I’m a really lucky man.

Mahiru: Wait, your wife is part of the elite four?

Gundam: Yes, Sonia only has to go in when a trainer shows up, and trainers have to wait three days until the elite four and the champion gathers…and since it’s early in the year,   
there aren’t that many challengers.

We approach a large house built beside a lake. There is a blonde woman in a wetsuit riding around on a milotic in the lake.

Gundam: And there she is. 

Milotic swims to the dock and Gundam’s wife Sonia hops off, calling back Milotic and running in our direction.

Sonia: Welcome home Gundam!

She turns and looks at us, and smiles.

Sonia: And you’ve brought three guests!

Gundam: Yes, these are…Oh, I never really got your names.

Me: Oh, I’m Izuru, and these are Mahiru and Ibuki.

Mahiru: A pleasure to meet you.

Ibuki: Ibuki is grateful that you’re welcoming us into your home tonight.

Sonia: How long will you be staying? I don’t mind if you stay for as long as you like!

Me: We’ll probably be leaving the day after tomorrow.

Sonia: Wonderful!

She claps her hands in front of her as she turns to Pidgeotto. 

Sonia: Aren’t you a big one? Most Pidgeotto wouldn’t be at eye level with me.

She reaches out her hand, but Pidgeotto backs off.

Me: Sorry about her…she’s weary of new people.

Sonia smiles.

Sonia: It’s quite alright. 

She turns around and starts walking to the house.

Sonia: Well come on, you can get settled in, call your loved ones, and fill your stomachs.

Me: Ah, thank you.

Just before we were about to enter the house, Pidgeotto stuck her wing out, stopping me.

Me: Pidgeotto…I get it.

I grab Charmander’s pokeball and throw it out.

Charmander: Char!

Me: Charmander, we’re battling Pidgeotto.

Charmander: Char!

Pidgeotto: Pidge!

Gundam: How unexpected, let’s all watch.

The others get to the side, and watch as Charmander and Pidgeotto take their positions. I smile and turn my hat around.

Me: This could actually be pretty fun. Charmander, use bite!

Charmander obeys and jumps at Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto jumps out of the way. It’s wings glow silver, so it’s going to use steel wing.

Me: Charmander! Use metal claw to block!

Charmander: Char!

Pidgeotto: Pidge!

Pidgeotto flies in, but Charmander bats her wings away. Pidgeotto starts shaking and she nearly crashes to the ground. She turns around, and I notice Charmander smile.

Me: Charmander, use dragon pulse!

Charmander: Char!

Charmander opens his mouth and the green orb forms.

Charmander: Charmander!

The orb fires off, but Pidgeotto dodges. Just as planned. The orb explodes behind her, knocking her to the ground, and allowing me the opportunity to throw the pokeball. After it shakes three times, the ding happens again.

Me: Yeah!

I pump my fist triumphantly, then call back Charmander to his pokeball while retrieving Pidgeotto’s pokeball.

Me: It’s good to have you with us.

Gundam: You mean this whole time…you’ve been riding on a wild Pidgeotto?

I turn to him, he seems very interested in this.

Me: Well, when she was a pidgey, she hurt her foot, so I raised her back to health until her foot healed. I was too young to be a trainer at the time, so I had to let her go. We ran into each other earlier.

Gundam: Impressive though…Even under such circumstances, the two of you seem to have a great bond. You even understood her intent to battle with a mere gesture.

Me: I wish Charmander would let me get close to him though. He only listens to me when we’re battling.

Sonia: Do not worry. You two will definitely be a “Hella Boss” duo in the future.

Please don’t talk street.

Me: Thanks for the vote of confidence. 

We enter their house, it is quite a lovely cabin. It seems more like a main home than a summer home.

Sonia: Do not worry, dinner will be done soon. Please make yourselves at home.

For the rest of the night, we laughed, ate dinner, and had a good time. I called my mom to see how she was doing, and it turned out that she became Professor Usami’s assistant so that she could mooch food from her from now on. After that we all went to bed. Pidgeotto had actually come out of her pokeball by herself and roosted beside me for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot in this one. I'm not sure if Mahiru will be a permanent addition to the group, but she's there for now. I hope you all will come back for the sky race next chapter!


End file.
